


defloured

by Anonymous



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Consentacles, Other, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: they say beauty is in the rye of the beholder





	defloured

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing i've ever written

“I’m dying.”

Soldier wasn’t the type of man to mince words. When something needed said, he said it.

The Bread Monster growled.

“I know, I know. We’ve only just met. I’m sorry it had to end this way as well, but I couldn’t lie to you, buddy.” He offered a comforting pat to one of the many heavily restrained tentacles. “I’ll miss you, Bread Monster. You’ve made the last two days of my life golden ones. Godspeed.”

And with that he turned to leave, but when his hand grazed the doorknob a sudden apprehension paralysed him.

“Hey, Bread Monster,” he said, his voice a lot softer than he usually ever let it become, “Can we talk?”

It grunted, defeated.

“I trust you, you know? More than the rest of these sons of bitches. You... if I tell you something, you won’t gossip, will you?”

It didn’t say no, so he sat on the floor across from it, legs splayed outwards.

“There’s so many things I haven’t done, Bread Monster. I’ve never eaten a pear. I’ve never gone horse riding. I’ve never had sex. And,” his face flushed violent red, “I’ve never... I’ve never compared my rocket launcher with anyone else’s.”

The Bread Monster lunged at him, drooling green mucus over his boots. Soldier was too caught up in his thoughts to notice.

“It’s not that I was scared my clip size was too small or anything- I just, uh, I’ve always been pretty self conscious about the damage radius. I’ve heard of weapons that can wipe whole teams in one hit and I’m lucky to take out more than two BLUs at a time. I wish they would have provided me with a more powerful launcher. And now I’m going to die before I even see one that kills with such, what’s the word? Uh, magnitude?” He frowned.

It was a good thing the Bread Monster didn’t have eyes to roll.

“You don’t know either? Damn.”

A moment of mutual silence passed as Soldier thought very hard and the Bread Monster did anything but.

“You’re a better listener than the bread monsters I met in Poland when I was kicking Nazi ass. Thank you.” He clutched his helmet against his chest in a show of respect that was ultimately lost on the creature. “I don’t know how I created you, but I’m sorry your existence has been so... confined. I’d lose my job if I let you eat my team mates. In my eyes, you should be soaring free with the eagles.”

He paced back and forth, which could have been considered rather insensitive had the Bread Monster been capable of understanding social constructs like politeness.

“You know what? These are my last days on this planet. Or any other for that matter. It might be dishonourable, dying jobless, but as your friend and fellow soldier it’s my duty to release you from this hell I created. It was to keep you safe, but I... I might have hurt you more than any machine gun could by stripping you of your constitutional rights. I’m sorry.”

He grabbed a handful of rope and heaved until his hands came away bloody.

“Need a knife,” he grunted. “And of course you wouldn’t happen to have one.”

A bonesaw strewn amongst the wrecked room caught his eye. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Medic use this for medical purposes,” he said as he hacked away at the tight bonds. They came loose and fell to the floor around his feet.

“There, isn’t that better? Yeah, it is. Go on, buddy. Be free.”

It shrieked, which didn’t sound that much different than the shrieking it did while he was first fighting it, but Soldier took it as a gesture of appreciation. Tentacles stretched and flailed, crashing into the walls and knocking Soldier off his feet.

He laughed.

“That’s the spirit! Stick it to those goddamned freedom haters!” He thrust his fist into the air emphatically and an appendage shot out, wrapping around his wrist and holding it in place.

“Hey! What are you doing? Get off me!” Soldier tugged so hard he almost dislocated his shoulder. “What-“

Another tentacle slipped under his shirt, twitching around the hem of his pants. It was warmer than he’d imagined but just as slimy.

“Oh.” He murmured thoughtfully. “I guess we’re not comparing rocket launchers.”

With his free hand he undid his belt, fumbling with it in his eagerness. “I appreciate this. It might not be everything, but... I did tell you I wanted to do this before I died.” He paused. “Have sex, that is. That’s where I assume we’re going with this. Unless they just don’t show this part of horse-riding in the movies.”

The Bread Monster didn’t respond. A tentacle probed at Soldier’s lips, in what looked like a sort of perverse equivalent of kissing before Soldier caught on and ran his tongue along the underside of it, wheat-flavoured mucus dribbling onto his chin. More feelers began prodding at him, one so adventurous as to cradle his cock through his pants. Once his erection was visibly straining against the fabric it withdrew. He whined, disoriented by the sudden loss of warmth, wriggling his hips in discomfort. The tentacle at his mouth was now pushing past his teeth, stretching his jaw to the limit. He gagged and drooled around it, completely lacking any finesse or technique but making up for it with sheer dumb enthusiasm as he bobbed his head back and forth.

With his hands still held hostage by the vines he couldn’t do anything about his aching cock except squirm and hope the Bread Monster took the hint. He couldn’t breathe around the tentacle ploughing his throat and his legs were shaking from the exertion of holding himself up. It was exhilarating.

The tentacle in his mouth pulled out, spurting hot, viscous fluid over his tongue and face. He gasped, trying to regain control of his breathing, not helped by the tendrils that had ventured lower and finally freed his leaking cock. They fluttered around it, teasing him with soft touches so he wouldn’t come early. He groaned, bucking into the slimy mass, but every time he did it pulled further away. Tentacles grabbed a hold of his ankles and wriggled through his belt loops, pulling his pants off and tossing them aside. His helmet was knocked off when they pulled his ruined shirt off over his head. He blushed, ducking his head in an attempt to hide his vulnerable eyes. The Bread Monster pushed him onto his back and hoisted him into the air, suspended by a bundle of tendrils around his limbs and waist. His legs were knocked apart by a tentacle that slowly made its way up his legs, caressing his inner thighs.

“Please,” he groaned, “touch me.”

It complied, but in a way he hadn’t expected. It pushed his hips up and pressed a smaller feeler against his puckered hole. He shivered. The feeler inserted itself slowly, methodically, giving him time to adjust to the new sensation, until it brushed against Soldier’s prostate and made him throw his head back, howling. It was a strange feeling that set his nerves on fire like an electric shock but also made him think he was going to lose control of his bladder. His hips were too high to get any leverage to push back when the feeler retracted. He whined, bucking upwards, desperate for the Bread Monster to take the hint and rail him until he could barely walk.

It did. A thicker tentacle, bigger than any human cock he’d ever seen (not that he spent much time looking at those) forced its way inside him, spreading him wider than he had thought himself physically capable of. His thighs trembled. He couldn’t take in enough oxygen. A stream of undulated moans and gibberish encouragement left his throat as shook in the bonds. Another tentacle wrapped around his cock and jerked it roughly and he couldn’t take it anymore, not when it was hitting him right in his sweet spot with that speed. Semen spurted onto the vine and his thighs as he cried out, thrashing in the tendrils that held him up. The tentacle in his ass kept going, pounding his prostate even though he had already finished, white hot pleasure pulsing through him as he squealed and writhed. He didn’t want it to end. Sticky fluids were released inside of him and he wailed, even though his throat was raw from earlier. White spots floated in his vision- he didn’t think he could keep himself conscious. The tentacle slowed to a halt, finally pulling out with an embarrassing squelch. Juices dripped out of him onto the floor below.

He lay there, breathing hard through his nose, still shaking. At some point he had pissed himself like a sissy. The Bread Monster dropped him rather unceremoniously into the pool of weird monster ejaculate and his own urine on the floor but he was too exhausted to move.

In short, he felt incredible.

“Thanks, Bread Monster.” He whispered. “Th-that’s one thing off my bucket list.”

Then he heard the footsteps.

The door burst open. “Soldier! Solly! It’s just bread! Doc says the tumours only grow in an environment of pure wheat! We’re not gonna- huh?”

A single eye stared down at him in shock.

“...Soldier?”

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
